custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Time
Tales of Time is a collection of flash fiction stories that run alongside the Matoran Adventures serial. Story The Journey Zoruxx, Toa of half-iron and shadow, walked down a sewer tunnel. He had recently contaminated Tehktra Nui's water supply. What's that? Zoruxx could see a small shape coming into view. Using his shadow powers, Zoruxx hid in the shadows of the sewer. It was a Po-Matoran. The Po-Matoran walked right past Zoruxx and into the water cleansing plant. He turned his head, looking for something. He must be looking for that Ga-Matoran I killed," thought Zoruxx. He turned and continued his journey. ''Hiss. Startled, Zoruxx turned around. One of his Mechanical Rahkshi had been following him. The Guurahk hissed again. "What?" whispered Zoruxx. Zoruxx had programmed his Rahkshi to talk in a secret language that only he could understand. "So a Makuta named Akatax is after me? If he finds me, he'll wish he hadn't. Now we must continue our journey, my pet." The Guurahk hissed and they were on their way. ---- After about three hours, Zoruxx was sure they were at their destination. "Come, my pet. We're at the edge of the city border," said Zoruxx. He grabbed the ladder and started to climb up. At the top, Zoruxx blasted the sewer opening with his shadow powers. The disk like object vanished from sight. He climbed out to find himself in a dark alley. The Guurahk followed. Zoruxx glanced at the Guurahk and smiled. "I want you to round up all of my... pets... and bring them here," commanded Zoruxx. The Guurahk ran to fulfill its task. "Finally, it's gone." Zoruxx walked over to a pile of trash. He dug through it until he came out with a leather backpack. He unzipped the bag and looked at its contents. "Good... it's still here," smiled Zoruxx. He reached for the contents and pulled it out. There were the five deceased Toa Protectorate's Kanohi masks. "You five were tough," said Zoruxx, placing them on the ground. "But I'm TOUGHER!" he yelled, crushing the masks with his feet. "Hey, you, what are you doing?" shouted a Matoran garbageman. Zoruxx picked up the shards of the broken Kanohi masks and threw them at the Matoran. The shards went through his skin. The Matoran hit the ground, dead. "Ahhhh... the fresh smell of a dead corpse. It never gets old." Zoruxx turned around and waited for his Rahkshi. ---- Eleven hours had gone by. "Where are my Rahkshi?" shouted Zoruxx. Hiss. Zoruxx turned around to see his entire army of Rahkshi staring at him with cold, dead eyes. "Finally, you're here!" said Zoruxx, marching toward them. "It is time we go!" With that, they marched toward the desert. Losing it All Pakera was walking down a street. She turned to her left to see THE GEARZ bar. She glanced in to see an Onu-Matoran drinking beer, and opened the door and ran inside. The Onu-Matoran was Leresh. Leresh had been a good friend of hers, and had even bought her her one MVT. seeing Leresh drinking]] "Stop this!" she shouted at Leresh. Leresh turned his head, so drunk that he fell off his stool. Pakera helped him up. "Did you know... that... the sky is blue?" he said, falling to the ground again. She looked at Leresh and cried. "What has happened to you?" she said. She looked at the bartender with disgust. "How could let him drink this much?" She looked back at Leresh, who was shaking. "He must have had five times the legal limit!" she said, while running to a nearby phone. "Hello, operator? Get me an ambulance now! I'm at THE GEARZ, and my friend here has had too much alcohol!" she shouted in the phone. She looked back at Leresh to see him throwing stools. He jumped over the bar and grabbed another drink, while the bartender calculated how much money Leresh owed him. Pakera hung up the phone and tackled Leresh, so he couldn't get another drink. "Get off me!" he screamed. He took a beer bottle and smashed it on Pakera's head. She was out cold, bleeding. Leresh made his escape. The bartender reasoned he would be charged for giving Leresh too much alcohol, so he fled the seen too. The ambulance arrived to see Pakera on the ground, bleeding. They hauled her off into the ambulance and raced toward the hospital. Destiny Poxxu, a miner, got out of his MVT. He walked over to the trunk of his car and pulled out his bag of supplies. "Whaddya mean? I work here!" shouted an Onu-Matoran. Poxxu glanced over to see Leresh arguing with a Po-Matoran. He barely glanced at the two, and went to work. He signed himself in and went to his station. ---- Three hours later, Poxxu was tired, and needed a glass of water. He was about to make his way back up when he spotted a tunnel that wasn't on his map. Struck by curiosity, Poxxu ventured down it. He could see bats of all sorts, weird plants, and even a dead Kraata or two. He finally made it to a small chamber with a small pool inside of it. He ventured closer to it to examine. When he got close, he could feel little legs climbing up his own. He turned around to see a swarm of spiders climbing toward his face. Poxxu screamed with fear. Without thinking, he jumped into the small pool. Poxxu watched his life flash right before his eyes. He didn't feel the spiders on him anymore, and headed to the surface. When he reached the surface of the pool, he grabbed onto the cave floor and pulled himself up. He stood up, to find himself taller than he was before. Poxxu knew he could only be one thing: a Toa. In excitement, he shouted, "I'm a Toa!" He ran to see his fellow workers. When he found them, they were crying. "What happened?" asked Poxxu. The Matoran told him that a gang of Matoran had taken some of the workers hostage and were threatening to blow up the entrances and exits of the mine, causing a cave-in. Poxxu ran to stop them. Lost A mechanical Vorahk walked through Tehktra Nui's sewers. Although it had been summoned by Zoruxx, it couldn't but help see a Matoran tour group exploring. After devouring its easy prey, the Vorahk lost the group it was traveling in. It seemed the robot had run out of luck until it found one of its brethren, a Rahkshi of fusion. The two explored the sewers, trying to find their group they had originally traveled in. Nothing turned up. The two decided to go their separate paths. The Vorahk found something quite interesting. It broke through a secret passageway in the sewer, to find it filled with ancient artifacts. Normally, a Rahkshi would have destroyed everything in sight, but a Mechanical Rahkshi would search it for anything useful. It found something, picking up an old, carved, and dusty piece of stone. The Vorahk scanned it, and found something its master Zoruxx would be pleased with. It ran to escape. Before it could go anywhere, a regular Vorahk was in its path, and the two examined each other. The mechanical one prepared to leave, but a Turahk appeared. The two Rahkshi that ran on Kraata raised up their staffs, and the Mechanical Vorahk did the same. The Rahkshi began to fight. ---- Ten minutes later, the Mechanical Vorahk threw the broken body of the Turahk at the sewer wall. The body of the Turahk hit the wall so hard, its Kraata compartment opened to reveal its dead Kraata. The Mechanical Vorahk looked back at the Vorahk, which had gotten up from a previous blow. It jumped toward the mechanical version of itself, and the other Vorahk did the same. The two collided in mid air; both Vorahk were sent flying, and each hit a stone wall. The non-mechanical Vorahk's Kraata was trapped in its compartment, and couldn't "pilot" its body. It was paralyzed. The Mechanical Rahkshi stood up and headed toward its destination: the central power source of the city. ---- The Mechanical Vorahk could see the door containing the power source; no doubt, there were Matoran workers running the place. Soon they would wish they had worked on a different shift. The Vorahk broke down the door. Instantly, the Matoran started scrambling toward the exit. Some brave Matoran stayed in their seats, trying to ignore their death right behind them. A really brave Matoran tried to push the KMES emergency button, only to be squashed by the Vorahk. It started to kill Matoran workers. A couple of lucky one escaped and headed toward the surface to alert KMES agents. The Vorahk went to the center of the room and raised its staff to destroy the power source of the city, which would cause a massive blackout. Jaxok A Matoran known as Jex jogged past a building. He looked over, in time to see a Toa hit the ground. He ran to check up on him, to see him bleeding to death. He took off the Toa's mask, and was going to place it on a statue when the mask lashed out and attached itself onto the Matoran's face. Jex tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. He picked up a rock and started to hit the mask. There wasn't even a scratch. "Hey, you! What happened here?" shouted a KMES officer. In response, the mask took control of Jex's body, and ran and slide-tackled the officer. Jex was able to get up faster, and punched him in the face. He then took the officer's head and shoved it down the officer's ribcage. His body hit the ground, and the mask gave control back to Jex. "Whoa... with this mask... I can have ULTIMATE power!" he shouted. He let the mask into his heart, and the two became one. Jex began to flash. When he stopped, he felt more powerful. Suddenly, everything electronic shut off. "Most be a blackout," he muttered, barely even caring. He walked past two Ga-Matoran joggers. He turned around and channeled his newfound power. Electricity rippled from his hand like lightning, and he shocked the two innocent Matoran to death. He shut off his power and smiled. "Tehktra Nui will bow to me!" he shouted aloud. He could see a highway full of Matoran in their MVTs. No-doubt, they were wanting to get home, and lie snug in their bed in the blackout. "Maybe I should test out my newfound powers," he said, flying toward the highway. When he was close enough to the highway, he landed in the center of it. Immediately, cars hit their brakes, trying to avoid the Matoran. Some MVTs hit other MVTs and flipped over. Jex floated in the air again, using his gravity powers to make the MVTs fly in the air and plummet back to earth. "Tehktra Nuians! Meet your new ruler... JEX!" Sacrifice Pev, a Po-Matoran and member of the Red Dragons, was bored. He and his fellow gang members had just hidden in a dark alley. Even in the day, it was dark. "How about we rob a bank, then leave Tehktra Nui?" said Bloodclot. Part of the Red Dragons was going to leave Tehktra Nui to relocate to an island nearby. There, they would start an organization, and would one day have an army of Red Dragon soldiers, which would take over Tehktra Nui. "No! We should--" "Shut up!" shouted Mudd. "I'm getting tired of this arguing!" Pev waited for his words to sink in. "Now, if we're going to leave here remembered, we need do something so evil that every single Tehktra Nuian will remember it for the rest of their lives!" Pev turned around for any ideas. He saw one. "Reload your guns, boys. We're going to 'visit' the hospital!" ---- "So I'll be able to go home tomorrow?" asked Pakera. "Yes, you will," replied the Ga-Matoran nurse. She left the room. ---- Pev could see the Hospital. "Alright, Bludge, you take a squad to the left side of the building, and Spitface, you--" "Lets just get them already!" shouted Bloodclot, charging toward the entrance. Several Red Dragon members followed, until only Spitface and Mudd remained. The two looked at each other and followed. Bloodclot was the first to enter the building. "Die, fools!" he shouted, aiming his machine gun at a Ga-Matoran nurse. Pev entered the building. He could see blood everywhere. He raced toward the stairs, and after about five minutes of climbing, he saw a door. He opened it and found dozens and dozens of doors, all containing at least one patient. He ran to the first door he saw. In it was a terrified Le-Matoran. Pev raised his gun and fired. ---- Pakera heard gunshots. She got out of bed, but still had a major headache. She creaked open her door and peered through it. To her disbelief, a Matoran with a gun was killing innocent Matoran. She closed her door and locked it. ---- Pev heard the sound of a lock and turned around. He aimed his gun at the lock of the door and blasted it to smithereens. He broke down the door and aimed his gun at the Matoran. She fell to the ground, terrified. He prepared to fire, and the Matoran looked at him. Pev would have recognized that mask anywhere. "I-- I-- can't do it," cried Pev, dropping his gun and sinking to his knees. "Pev, is that you? What are you doing here, and why are you killing these Matoran?" said Pakera. "I-- I--" "You don't know, do you?" She cut him off. Pev looked at her and turned away. "What happened to the Pev I once knew? The one who wouldn't kill. The one who would help Matoran out. The one who--" "Stop!" shouted Pev, in tears. The two could here footsteps of Red Dragons, coming their way. Pev reached for his gun. "What are you doing?" asked Pakera. "You're going to escape," said Pev, standing up. "What about you?" asked Pakera, fighting back tears. "Whatever happens to me, just keep on running!" said Pev. He reached for Pakera and kissed her goodbye. "I've always loved you. Now go, and don't look back!" Pev jumped out of the room, into the hallway. Pev started shooting at the Red Dragons. Pakera stepped out, and ran down the opposite side of the hallway. She couldn't help but look back to see Pev being shot to death by a Matoran with bullet holes in his mask. She cried while running toward an emergency exit. She had realized she cheated death, thanks to Pev. Characters *Zoruxx *Leresh *Pakera *Poxxu *Katron *Jex *Jaxok *Pev *Bloodclot *Spitface *Bludge *Pakera *Several Matoran *Several Rahkshi *Several Mechanical Rahkshi Trivia *The illustrations were made by . *The story was inspired by Bio-Tales. Category:Stories Category:Tehktra Nui Saga